Second Chances: Don't Mess With A Simon
by jtbwriter
Summary: After witnessing the robbery and murder of a neighbor, Cecilia Simon is determined to help bring the criminals to justice. When their family is threatened, Rick and A.J. must help their mother have the courage to testify, before it’s too late.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Don't Mess With A Simon

After witnessing the robbery and murder of a neighbor, Cecilia Simon is determined to help bring the criminals to justice. But when their family is threatened, Rick and A.J. must help their mother have the courage to testify, before it's too late.

(The characters from Simon and Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios. No money will be made on them and they will be returned in their original condition when I'm done. Dedicated to Philip DeGuere, whom we miss very much.)

"Mom!"

A.J. gasped as he saw his mother, bound to a chair, her head hanging to one side. Shaking off his captor's hand, he rushed to her side. At the sound of his voice, Cecilia raised her head and he was grateful to see her open her eyes.

"A.J.? Oh, no…I didn't want you to come…." She said, her voice weak. She winced, seeing a large bandage on one side of his head. "Son, what did they do to you…"

He hugged her, whispering "I'm all right, Mom", then heedless of the threat around them, tore the bindings from her arms and legs. At once his mother's arm was seized, and she was pulled out of the chair, only for A.J. to be pushed into it, then quickly bound with a rope.

"No! Not him!" Cecilia pleaded, struggling with the man holding her, then turned pale as he shook his head.

"I'm keeping my word to your son, Mrs. Simon. You'll be dropped off where your family will find you. You are to tell them not to look for us or I'll kill him. Remember, " he held up a hand as she started to protest, "when they call you to the stand tomorrow, you were traumatized by your kidnapping, you don't remember anything! Once the charges are dropped, we'll call and tell your family where your son will be found."

A.J. winced at the pain in his mother's face, then she reluctantly nodded.

"Now ….go!"

"A.J…." she choked, then embraced her son "It's all right, Mom. Go home. I'll be all right." He told her, trying not to break down.

"Now!" Anger had returned to her kidnapper's voice.

Tearfully Cecilia followed one of the men to the back door of the warehouse, then turned to gaze at A.J. once more.

"I love you, A.J."

At once she was pushed out the door, then A.J. heard the sound of a van start up and drive away.

Anger burned in the younger Simon's stomach, they would pay for hurting his mother.

"Well Mr. Simon, make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long wait." The masked man chuckled, then led the other two men out of the room. As the door closed behind him, A.J. tensed, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, Mr. Morrison. I'm glad we were able to help." Rick Simon couldn't help but smile at the thought of a job well done, as his brother got up and shook hands with their client.

"You did, thank you. Here's your fee." The businessman handed A.J. an envelope. "I hope you'll be available the next time my assistant decides to hire someone without checking with me first."

"Thank you, sir." A.J. replied, then showed the man out. Just as A.J. started to close the door, a small voice started calling, "Dadddddy!"

Rick laughed as A.J. sighed, then called back in a sing-song voice, "Whaa-aaat?"

Instantly two giggling children rushed in, and he scooped them up. "Robin, what have you and Melly been up to, are you in trouble?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"No, Daddy. We're playing hide and seek with Ceci. She'll never look for us here!" Robin said importantly, then Melly threw her arms around his neck. "Wuv you, Daddy!"

Rick nearly choked up as A.J. beamed then kissed his daughter and son. "I love you too, Melly. And you, big boy."

"A.J., have you seen…there you are!" Linda came down the hall then apologetically smiled at the brothers. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't see them leave the playroom."

"That's okay, Sis. Mr. Morrison just left. Besides, we needed a break anyway." Rick told her, as A.J. put the children down.

"Can we take a break with you, Uncle Rick?" Robin jumped onto Rick's lap, and A.J. chuckled at Melly's trying to follow him.

"Sure, Rob, up-sidaisy Melly!" he grinned, hoisting the toddler onto his chair.

"Rick, you'll spoil them." A.J. groaned half-heartedly, then Linda shook her head.

"Between you and Laurie, I don't know who's worse. Still, if you could watch them until I get lunch…."

A.J. just laughed. "Linny, you win the prize." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, to the giggles of their children. "Mommy and Daddy are kissing like you and Auntie, Uncle Rick!" Robin announced.

"Is that so?" came a familiar voice, then Rick lit up at the sight of Laurie, hand in hand with Ceci.

"Yes, sweetheart." He smirked, then surrendered his niece and nephew so he could stand up and greet his wife.

"Is Mom with you, Laurie?" Rick asked, giving her his patented "Rick" hug.

"Yes, she's just bringing dessert in." She replied, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Ricky and Ceci were being extra helpful, Sis, I think they've both earned extra TV time tonight." Laurie added, turning to Linda.

"I think so too, Ceci. You and Ricky can pick what ever program you like." Linda started, only to stop when Cecilia's scream was heard outside.

"A.J., Rick!"

Not wasting time, Rick bolted out the utility door then raced around the front of the house to the driveway. There he found his mother pointing down the street where a car was peeling away down the block.

"Rick, something just happened to Mr. Patterson, I saw a man hitting him, then when I screamed for you, he jumped in that car and left." Cecilia was shaking and immediately Rick turned to A.J., who was right behind him.

"Stay with Mom, A.J., I'll see what happened."

Running down the block, Rick reached the house in question and discovered a man crumpled on the ground, blood already staining the driveway. A woman was on her knees, crying next to him.

"A.J., have Linny call 911, hurry!" Rick yelled, then took off his jacket and put it under the man's head.

"Please, please help him! He's bleeding, and it's my fault!" the woman moaned.

"Mrs. Patterson, it's okay, help's on the way. Are you all right?", Rick asked, his heart going out to the older woman.

"Yes, but….I told George to give him his wallet, but when that maniac tried to take my wedding ring, he…George pushed him, then that man hit him, and kept on hitting him. I tried to stop him, but he threw me to the ground, then ran off."

Just then a siren blared, then the injured man opened his eyes. "Simon?"

"Yes, Mr. Patterson, it's okay. Help's almost here." Rick began, only for A.J.'s neighbor to gasp, "take care of her", then go limp.

"No! George!" Mrs. Patterson began to sob, and A.J. came forward to help her up as the paramedics knelt down and began to take care of the unconscious man.

Rick got up, shaking his head. As he caught his brother's eye, he silently acknowledged that Mr. Patterson was dying. "Mom?"

"Laurie and Linda are with her." His brother assured him.

Suddenly Chief Ron Johnson's voice sounded. "Rick? A.J.? is everyone alright."

The two Simons were glad to see their friend taking charge. "We're okay, Ron. But my mom's neighbor, George Patterson, we think he's dying….he's been beaten pretty bad."

"Terrible…." Ron let out a deep breath. "At least we've got some surveillance tapes on who might have done this." Rick looked confused, then realized what Ron was talking about.

"The guard gate-right…" he replied, then added, "At least Mrs. Patterson's all right. Maybe she can look at the video and identify their attacker."

"So can Mom." A.J. replied, his face serious. "Ron, she's the reason Mrs. Patterson's still alive. Her yelling for help drove the attacker off." Rick nodded, adding, "Once of us is going to stay with her until they catch this maniac."

A couple of hours later, Cecilia was still running on adrenalin while Rick and A.J. were tiredly leafing through mug shots at the police station. Mr. Patterson had died before reaching the hospital, so it was now a murder case.

Amazingly, their mother had taken everything in stride. She already filled out a witness statement, called her neighbor's daughter to let her know about the attack, and had sat with a sketch artist to put together a composite of the murderer.

"I still think this guy was a pro, Rick. He had one of those expensive cars, you know, like an executive or something. Wait a minute…" Cecilia stopped in mid-sentence, then came back to the table where A.J. was trying not to yawn.

"Didn't Ben Warren, that new guard say there'd been several homes robbed in the next complex over, A.J.? And that all the victims said they'd seen a couple of very nicely dressed men going around, they were supposedly real estate agents?"

Rick sat up straight, then grinned at her.

"Some mother we have, little brother. Looks like you've been holding out on us, Mom."

"Yeah, but, Ron didn't mention anything like that," A.J. added, then left the room in search of their friend.

Almost immediately he was back, with an agitated Ron Johnson in tow.

"Cecilia, when did this Warren mention these robbers?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Why, Sunday night, that's when Joe brought me back from the ranch. He was extra cautious when we signed in, too." She replied, then Rick crowed, "That's it! That's how these guys figured out when to break in, when their marks were coming back home."

"And we know who did the warning, let me have this Warren picked up." Ron just shook his head and picked up a phone. After telling one of his officers to have the suspect brought in, the chief of detectives hung up then faced the three Simons.

"Until we know our murderer is in custody, I want Cecilia under 24 hour protection, now my guys can do it, or you and A.J.."

Forestalling any refusal, Rick turned to their mother.

"Now Mom, " he began, seeing her shake her head at Ron.

"Ron, I'm sure this horrible man is far away, but …" she stopped seeing the fear in Rick's eyes, then continued, "but, well, I'll be safe with my sons looking after me."

Rick got up and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

The next several days were frustrating beyond anything Rick had dealt with, in protecting his mother.

Despite the evidence of his collusion with the murderer, the gate guard refused to name his accomplice or give any information. Rick and A.J.'s only satisfaction was that Ben Warren's apartment yielded several stolen items, including Mrs. Patterson's wedding ring. Both brothers were glad to bring the grieving widow at least a small break in her grief.

"You boys, oh Cecilia, you always bragged about them, now I see why." Mrs. Patterson said, a faint smile on her face. She was in A.J.'s living room, her hand caressing the thin golden band.

Embarrassed, Rick was relieved when the doorbell rang, then A.J. waved him off and went to see who it was.

"I told you my boys would find it, would you like some more tea, Claire?" Cecilia smiled as Laurie and Linda brought in some of her famous lemon bars.

"No, my daughter Margo is coming for me, oh, I think that's her car now." The older woman replied. Immediately Rick got up to walk her to the door, only to almost bump into his brother at the entry.

Before he could say anything, A.J. jerked his head at Rick, letting him know they needed to talk. Rick nodded, then both brothers saw their neighbor to the door.

As soon as Mrs. Patterson was safely driven away, Rick took a peek around the perimeter of the property, then closed the door and faced A.J..

"There was an anonymous note on the doorstep, Rick." Gingerly showing it to him, A.J. watched Rick's face redden with anger.

"Forget the Patterson case, or else your mother will die, A.J., did you see anyone…." Rick began, only for his brother to shake his head.

"No, no cars in sight either. I went as far as the driveway, then I thought I'd better call Ron. He'll be here in 5 minutes."

"A.J., who was at the door?" Cecilia came down the hall, then stopped when she saw her son's expression.

"What happened?"

Both A.J. and Rick looked at each other, but before either could speak, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." A.J. went toward the living room, as Rick muttered, "Chicken."

"All right, Rick, what's going on?" He saw his mother frowning, and immediately he went and put an arm around her shoulders. The two of them walked back into the living room and sat down..

"Mom, someone left a threatening note for us to find, warning us to drop the Patterson case. It's okay, nothing's going to happen to you."

"Oh, Rick, I know that, I trust my boys to take care of me." Cecilia's confidence in him and A.J. brought tears to his eyes.

"Rick? That was Ron." A.J. appeared in the doorway. He looked at their mother, then gave a sheepish grin to Rick.

"I'm okay, A.J.. Rick told me about the note. Now what did Ron say:" Cecelia held out a hand and he came over and sat next to her.

"Ron says Warren broke down and told him that the murderer is Gabe Thomas, you know, that wrestler. He met him at a bar a few months ago and promised him big money for being the info man on these robberies. Warren swears Thomas didn't mean to kill

Mr. Patterson but we've got a warrant out on him now, and Ron wants you to come to the station for a lineup as soon as he's picked up."

Rick let out a breath, relieved they at least had a name to put to the threat facing them.

"Just in case, Mom, after they pick this guy up, I want you to come to the ranch until after the trial of these guys. I just don't like this guy threatening you, especially in broad daylight with all of us at home."

Cecilia smiled at her boys. "That I won't mind. It'll be a good way to stage Joe's birthday party, he'll never guess what I'm up to then."

Rick snickered at the mention of Chief Joseph, this was the first he'd heard of her wanting to honor his birthday. Before he could tease her, Cecilia held up a hand.

"Rick, there is nothing wrong with two mature people enjoying their time together."

A grin almost split A.J's face as Rick shook his head. "We're just teasing, Mom,"

"Yeah, right." She replied, then started laughing. "You two…."

The next day Rick was fixing his mother's faucet when the phone rang. Laurie's voice called, "I'll get it, Mom."

"Hand me that wrench, A.J…." Rick began, half-wondering who was calling.

"Who is this?" His wife's tone was angry, then he heard a sharp gasp.

"Laurie! What happened?" he yelled, then scooted out from under the sink and got to his feet as A.J. dropped the wrench and raced into the living room ahead of him.

Before them, Laurie stood, holding the phone, a terrified expression on her face.

"Rick….it was about Mom…if she testifies against Warren, this guy says she's going to wish she was dead. I asked who he was, and he said, "Mrs. Simon, you'll know who I am soon enough. You have really beautiful grandchildren, it'd be a shame if they disappeared."

"Sweetheart…" Rick came forward, then saw her lip tremble as she put the phone down, then hit the record switch off on the recorder.

"Honey, you recorded it?" A.J. asked, grateful for her quick thinking. She nodded, then Rick took her in his arms and held her tight.

Feeling how hard she was shaking, he picked her up, then sat down on the sofa with her in his embrace. "It's all right, we're here, Laurie."

She raised her face to his, then he saw the fear in her eyes, and realized something else had happened.

"Darlin', what else did this creep say?"

"Nothing, Rick, 'cept…." Laurie swallowed hard, then whispered "he must have heard me gasp, then he said "or maybe I'll just take care of your husband like Mr. Patterson." That's when he hung up."

"A.J., call Ron, right now. We'll send the tape over and try to trace that call. Sweetheart, I'm sorry he scared you, nothing's going to happen to me." Rick stroked her hair, then was relieved to see her relax against him.

"I'm okay, love. It was just, so vicious sounding, he was .." Rick suddenly interrupted her, an idea in his head.

"Laurie, did you hear anything in the background, cars, people, you know…"

"It was quiet, Rick, except, there was a truck noise, like a freight truck, like…."

"A warehouse!" A.J. finished, then came toward them with the extension in hand. "Ron's running a trace right now, but you tell him what Laurie said."

The chief of detectives was just as angry when Rick finished telling him about the warning.

"Now he's playing with us, but I think we just got a lead on his whereabouts, Rick. Tell Laurie she did good." He responded tersely. "Just to play it safe, pal, I want you and the family to stay put the next couple of days. After the preliminary hearing on Thursday, it'll be safe again."

Rick scowled. "I hate to let this bastard control our lives, but you're right. Let me call Robbie and Robin."

Reaching both of their children, Rick was heartened to find that Robin and Ian had to go to California anyway for a training session with the new Knights show. Laurie immediately called Steve Austin and he made arrangements to fly in and take the little family back to Ojai with him.

"That's nice of Uncle Steve, Pop. Why don't the rest of us just stay at the ranch, then we can all watch over Grandma." Robbie told him.

"Good idea, son. Your mom was pretty upset by that phone call, so you and the kids being where she is will help." Rick added, proud of his son's thoughtfulness.

Within the hour everyone was packed up, and A.J. took Cecilia over to her condo to pick up some clothes. While he waited, Rick went through some information Ron put together on Gabe Thomas.

"Robbie, look at this, this Thomas is in deep to every bookie in town, not to mention the guys in Vegas." Rick showed his friend the records he'd been able to get."

"That explains his getting bolder and more violent, but don't worry, Rick, we'll catch …" Ron began, then a series of shots rang out, and Rick yelled "Everyone down on the floor!"

Suddenly a scream was heard from outside, then A.J.'s voice. "NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ignoring the rain of gunfire, Rick got up and raced to the front door, then threw it open.

Before him, he saw his brother face down on the lawn, and a dark van speeding away from the house. His heart dropped as he realized his mother's suitcase was lying on the ground. Turning, he yelled back at the house, "Call 911, get an ambulance."

"A.J., are you all right?" he knelt down next to him, then saw blood on A.J.'s face.

His eyes opened, then he tried to sit up, his voice panicked. "Mom, two men took Mom. We've got to stop them…."

"Easy, little brother, stay down. We'll find her. Just take it easy." Rick comforted his brother, knowing the pain he was in. "Where did they come from?"

"Around the corner, I think. Mom and I were just getting out of the car, then two men with masks came out of the bushes. One of them grabbed her and dragged her to a van and the other shot at me." A.J. seemed to calm down for a moment, only to become upset again when a siren sounded and the ambulance screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Rick, help me get up." His brother tried to sit up then fell back, dizzily, and Rick was able to push him down. "Calm down, A.J.. You're not going anywhere but the hospital…." He started, then backed away as the paramedics came forward and stooped to help the younger Simon.

"Rick, we've lost them."

Chief Johnson's voice came from behind him, and instantly anger flared within him.

"What?" he turned, then saw his wife and Linda coming out of the house. Stepping aside to allow his sister-in-law to go in the ambulance, Rick faced his friend.

"Two patrol cars were pacing the kidnappers, but they turned near the railroad tracks and disappeared over by Industrial Row. We have the area blocked off, but ….I don't want to spook them and have them hurt Cecilia." Ron explained, shame in his voice.

Laurie came to Rick's side as he replied, "You did right, pal. Thank you. But, we need to track this Thomas down, Mom's the only witness to what he did. If he hurts her…"

"We'll find her before he does, Rick. Right now I want both of you back in the house, I'm going to have a patrolman parked right in front and starting now, no one goes anywhere without me knowing it." Ron told him, a authoritative tone in his voice.

"But A.J….", Laurie started, then Rick squeezed her hand. "I'll have Ron follow me to the hospital, I'll watch over him there then bring him and Linda home. I want you take care of the kids, sweetheart. Okay?"

Laurie looked up at him with very bright eyes. "Yes, darling." She whispered, then hugged him tightly. Rick closed his eyes, gathering strength from his wife for the hours ahead.

Hours later, A.J. opened his eyes to see Linda sitting next to him, holding his hand.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" A.J. was confused for a moment, until his memory returned. His mother's abduction, the shots….. A glance at the window showed it was already late afternoon. He must have been out sometime.

"Waiting for you to wake up, how do you feel?" Linda asked, kissing his lips.

"Headachy, tired, why, what does Rudy say…" A.J. was grateful his wife was next to him, but he had to find his mother no matter what.

"You have a slight concussion, otherwise you're fine. He gave you something for the pain, then told me to wake you up every few hours." She explained, then smiled when he put her hand to his lips.

"You can be my wakeup call anytime, Linny." At that her eyes filled with tears.

"Ah, honey, don't cry. I'm all right. I just have to get out of here and find Mom." A.J. managed, upset.

"I know, A.J.. I'm just scared, I want Mom safe too, what if these men hurt her or.."

Immediately he interrupted her. "No, Linny, they're not going to do that-not until their guy is out of jail. They would have killed both of us if that was going to happen."

As if on cue, the bedside phone rang, and Linda immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"A.J. Simon please." Linda covered the phone, a worried look on her face.

"A.J., nobody but the family knows you're here, but some guy is asking for you."

"Linda, is Rick here?" A.J. asked, trying to remain calm.

"He's just outside, want me to get him?" Linda replied.

"Yes, tell him about the phone call." A.J. explained quietly.

As soon as his wife left the room, he uncovered the receiver.

"This is A.J. Simon."

There was a pause, then his mother's voice.

"A.J.?"

A.J. nearly choked, "Mom? Mom, are you alright?" Rick appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, A.J., but, don't , don't listen to them…"

Suddenly she was cut off, then a man's smooth voice came on.

"Mr. Simon, we need to talk."

The younger Simon nearly shouted, "Where's my mother? What did you do to her, if you so much as …"

"Calm down, Mr. Simon, or you'll never see her again. Now listen to me, I'll say this just once." The man's voice harshened.

"Call off the search around the Pueblo warehouse area and pull all police from there or your mother will be returned in a pine box, understand?"

A.J. didn't hesitate, he believed they'd do anything they threatened. "I'll tell Chief Johnson."

"Fine, now wait 20 minutes, then go to the back parking lot. Make any excuse you need to, then come out by yourself, and I'll let your mother go unharmed. If I see any police around, your Mother is dead and your family will be next. 20 minutes."

Click.

Hearing nothing but a dial tone, A.J. slowly hung up the phone, then looked at his brother.

"I recognize the voice, Rick from those stupid commercials. It's Thomas, he told me to be outside by myself in 20 minutes and he'll let Mom go, unharmed."

Rick shook his head. "It's a trap, A.J.. No one is going to be by themselves…."

"Rick, we're talking about Mom, here. If I don't go, or if any police are seen, he said Mom is dead and my family will be next." A.J. interrupted him, a desperate tone in his voice.

"I said no, A.J.. You're hurt, you can't possibly defend yourself if they try anything. If they pull something, I'm easier to trace, too." Rick stared down his brother.

A moment passed, then A.J. let out a deep breath. "All right, Rick. You're probably right, I couldn't fight a Girl Scout right now." The older Simon saw his rueful grin.

"That's my little brother, now you stay put, I'm going to find Ron and set this up, we'll have Mom home in time for supper." Rick put a confident note in his voice, then left the room. Outside the door he saw a policeman standing watch.

"Scuse me, officer, did Chief Johnson assign you to my brother?"

The younger man nodded stiffly. "Yes, Mr. Simon. No one but yourself, Mrs. Simon, the Chief or the medical staff is to go in."

Relieved, Rick thanked him, then heard "Pop"!"

Looking down the hallway, he saw Robbie standing in the visitor's area with Ron Johnson.

"Hey, Son." Rick jogged down the corridor. "Ron, we've had a phone call about Mother." He explained, then saw Linda approach with Rudy Wells.

"Rick, Rudy says A.J. can go home now, but I think he'll be safer at the ranch, don't you?"

Rudy spoke up. "I think he'll be less anxious if the girls and the kids are with him there, son. He's going to have a headache for a day or two, and I think he'll rest better away from here."

"You're right, pal. Someone just tried to lure him into a trap and I don't want A.J. where Thomas can get to him." Rick agreed.

Suddenly he saw his son stiffen. "Who's that with Uncle A.J.?"

Turning, Rick saw someone pushing a wheelchair around a corner and out of sight. "I don't know, there was a cop standing watch outside his door, he said on your instructions, Ron."

Frowning, Chief Johnson shook his head. "A.J.'s guard hasn't gotten here yet, Rick. Who was it that you saw?"

A cold feeling gripped the older Simon. "I just spoke to a uniform, he said you assigned him." At once Rick took off down the hallway, then he dashed into his brother's room.

It was empty, with A.J.'s hospital gown laying crumpled on the bed, as if removed hurriedly.

"He's gone, someone must have taken him. Back parking lot, Ron!" Rick felt sick as he took off. He'd screwed up, not even checking with Ron before he'd left his brother alone with some stranger.

As he wrenched open the back door to the rear parking area, Rick saw what he'd feared.

A van, screeching away out of the parking lot, leaving behind a wheelchair, tipped over on the pavement


	5. Chapter 5

Furious, the two men ran to their cars, only for Rick to see his truck's tires were slashed.

"Ron, look! They…." He stopped as Ron yelled, "Get in!" then steered his police cruiser toward Rick. As he hopped in, the older Simon hit his transmitter on, then grinned as he saw A.J. had activated his watch so he could be traced.

"Robbie, it's Pop. Over." Rick signaled to his son.

"Pop, we know who took Uncle A.J. He's been id'd from the hospital cameras. " Rick inwardly thanked God for Robbie's calm voice. "Go ahead, son.".

"One of the Chief's men says he's a detective named Phil Braun. I guess he worked as a part-time bodyguard for Thomas during his public appearances. He took a leave of absence a few days ago."

"Nice work, Robbie." Ron spoke as he turned onto the highway, then headed toward the outskirts of town where A.J.'s signal was coming from.

As they got close to the railroad tracks, a loud horn let signaled that a train was coming. Suddenly Rick saw the dark van that had come out of the hospital parking lot up ahead.

"That's the van, Ron!"

Just as he spoke, Rick held his breath as the cargo van swerved around the railroad gates, then made it to the other side just as a train came thundering by. Ron screeched to a halt, then angrily pounded the steering wheel as they watched a 24-car train slowly go by.

When it had passed, the guard rails lifted and Ron crossed the tracks, only to see no other cars in sight.

"Damn it, we lost him!" he growled, then shook his head as Rick said "We'll find him, Ron. We can still follow his signal."

"Yeah, but it's only showing us an area, we'll have to wait for more manpower so we can search door to door." Ron replied, his voice calmer as he radioed headquarters.

An hour later Rick was seething as Ron drove him back to the hospital.

Several squad cars had just shown up on Pueblo Road, reestablishing a perimeter when A.J.'s signal abruptly cut out.

Frantically Rick had called to him, only for a voice to come over his watch's speaker.

"Tell everyone to back off or A.J. Simon is dead."

Immediately Ron changed frequencies, ordering his men to pull back except for two plainclothes cars, which were deployed just close enough to the last signal from A.J.'s transmitter to see anyone coming or going from the warehouse area.

"I want you to take Linda and Robbie and go home, Rick. Let my men handle this now…" Ron began, only for Rick to yell, "Stop!"

Looking to see what he was shouting about, the chief of detectives saw a car screeching away from the hospital entrance, leaving a woman collapsed on the sidewalk.

"Mom!" Rick called as he jumped out of the cruiser, then ran to her side.

As he reached her, he saw his mother sit up, a dazed look on her face. "Mom!" he said again, then Cecilia looked up at him.

"Rick, they've got A.J., they're going to kill him if I testify." She choked, and Rick instantly put his arms around her and helped her stand up.

"Mom, it's all right, we'll find him. Are you okay, did they hurt you?"

"No, honey. But, I'm a little groggy. They put a cloth with some kind of drug over my face, then told me I was to pretend I was too upset to remember who I saw kill Mr. Patterson." Cecilia's voice trembled as Rick picked her up and took her to Ron's police car.

Over her protests, Rick had their friend drive them to the emergency room and insisted on Rudy examining his mother.

"Take her home and let her get a good night's rest, Rick." Their friend ordered, coming out of the treatment room a few minutes later. Rudy tempered his words with a smile. "Seriously, whatever they gave Cecilia has worn off, she's just upset and exhausted. Don't push her about testifying, she'll be better at handling it tomorrow."

Rick sighed with relief, grateful his mother wasn't hurt. "You're right, thanks, Rudy. We have a plan for rescuing A.J., but we need Mom to be okay with going to court."

Just then Linda wheeled Cecilia into the visitor's area, and he winced.

Gone was his fearless mother, the one with a spark in her eyes. Instead, an old woman sat there, lifelessly staring ahead. Her only reaction to Rick's leaning over and giving her a hug was a whispered "any news on A.J.?"

"Not yet, Mom. We know the area they're holding him in, but we have to wait until we can distract Thomas and his people before we rescue him." He replied, then reassuredly added "They won't harm him until they're certain you'll do what they want."

At that Cecilia looked up, despair in her eyes. "Rick, what can I do, I won't let them kill A.J., but I keep seeing Mr. Patterson, and his wife…."

Wanting to swear, Rick quietly said "Ron and Robbie and I have a plan, Mom, but we need to see how things are in the morning. Let's go home now."

When the Simons reached A.J's condo, Laurie was waiting at the door, and it tore at Rick and Robbie as Cecilia crumpled, sobbing, into her daughter-in-law's arms.

"It's okay, Mom. You're safe, and the guys'll bring A.J. home safe, I promise." Laurie told her, leading her inside.

Furtively Rick wiped his eyes, then heard Robbie clear his throat behind him.

"I'll take first watch, Pop. You get some sleep."

Rick turned, and seeing the distress on his son's face, gave him a hug. "Thanks, son. It'll be okay."

As Linda and Laurie took care of the children and made sure Cecilia was resting, Rick huddled with Robbie and Ron. From the little she told them, she was taken by two masked men, then held in a warehouse by another 3 men, also with their identities disguised. She had been drugged and tied to a chair, only to be freed when one of her captors came in with A.J.. Rick had been reluctant to ask, but Ron was the one to gently say, "Did any of them molest you?"

"No." Cecilia shook her head, then pleaded tiredness and went to the guest room.

After that, Rick was determined to go rescue his brother before the murderer returned, only for the chief to disagree.

"We don't know if he's got more men or booby traps around A.J., Rick. It'll be safer if we wait for the preliminary hearing to start, then get him then."

"There aren't any booby traps, Ron."

All three men jumped as Cecilia came back into the room, a determined look on her worn face.

"Mom, you should be resting…", Rick began, then she shook her head at him.

"No, my son is in the hands of this monster. He wore a wrestling mask, Rick, but I know it was the same man that murdered Mr. Patterson, that Gabe Thomas. Two men were with him when I was taken away, and two men drove me back to the hospital. I'm going to the hearing, and I'm going to tell the judge exactly who the murderer is."

Relief washed over Rick as Robbie said, tentatively, "Grandma, are you sure you feel up to it, you need some rest."

"I'm sure, Robbie. This man needs to be put away, before he hurts someone else." She answered. Rick got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Mom, I love you, thank you for being so brave."

"I love you too, Son. Now I'm going back to bed for a while, you guys get some rest." Rick walked her back to her room.

That night was the longest one Rick could remember, he kept seeing his brother, the bandage on his head. Twice he woke up, and found Laurie holding him in her arms, telling him it would be all right.

At sunrise, Rick finally gave up and got out of bed, only to find his wife had beat him to the kitchen and made a light breakfast.

"Darlin', thank you, but I don't think I could eat, just some coffee." Rick told her, only for Laurie to hold out a golden brown piece of toast.

"Please, Rick, just take a few bites, it'll settle your stomach, I promise."

Two pieces later, Rick felt calmer, then he saw the little smile on Laurie's face.

"My sneaky wife." He murmured, then gave her a kiss. Instantly she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Humph".

Behind Laurie Ron cleared his throat, and Rick reluctantly let her go.

"Sweetheart, we're going now." Rick said, then Laurie shook her head.

"I want to go with you, Rick. I can help, while you distract Thomas I'll get A.J. Please don't leave me out of this."

Rick took a deep breath. "No, Laurie." He took her by the hand and led her into their bedroom. Closing the door, he turned to face her.

"Ron and I are going to get A.J., while Robbie and Ron's men do the distracting. No, listen to me…." He shook his head as she started to protest.

Her eyes were mutinous, but she remained silent as he continued. "Laurie, I need you to go to court with Mom and make sure she's safe. If something goes wrong, you need to protect her. Here, darlin'.." Rick pulled out a small handgun and handed it to her. Instantly his wife took it, and pocketing it, put her arms around him.

"Rick, darling….Forgive me for being so stubborn." She told him, then kissed him as he found himself tearing up. "Angel….I'm the one who's sorry, I should have told you our plans earlier…I do trust you, you can handle your side every day of the week. Now I want you to keep Mom safe, please, sweetheart."

"I will. I won't let anyone hurt Mom" Laurie sniffed, as a knock on the door signaled the others were ready to leave. She handed him his jacket.

"Be careful, love. Bring A.J. and yourself back home to me, please." Laurie tried to smile as Rick kissed her then went out the door.

As the older Simon climbed into his truck, Robbie slid in the passenger side, then patted his father's shoulder.

"Mom'll take care of Grandma, I know, but I wish we could get a hold of Uncle Oscar."

"He's due in with Steve this morning, I know he plans on being at the courthouse as soon as they arrive." Rick explained. It did bother him they were without Oscar's expertise, but hopefully they wouldn't need him.

As they reached the outskirts of town, Ron directed them in the direction of the Railroad tracks. Suddenly Rick's watch gave off a strange beep, and Rick looked at the building they were in front of.

"Ron, stop, I think he's in there." Rick pointed a finger toward the old shipping office, and immediately both cars stopped. Rick got out, then whispered, "count to ten, then cover the front."

"Okay, Rick, it's your call." Ron said quietly.

Staying in the shadows, Rick made his way to the back of the building, then edged toward the rear door. Just then footsteps caused him to stop, then a sleepy voice yelled "Who's out there?"

Taking cover, Rick listened as the voice called again. Peeking through some abandoned crates, he saw a man dressed in a guard's uniform, looking around.

Hoping Ron had made entry to the front, Rick waited until the man had his back turned, then slipped behind him and put an elbow to his throat.

"One sound and you'll pray for the cops to get here. Where's my brother?"

"Inside, please don't hurt me…" the man choked, then Rick pushed him to the ground and tied him up.

Straightening up, Rick noiselessly entered the building, then heard voices.

"Well, Mr. Simon, just a few more hours and we'll be sending you to the promised land."

Furious, Rick strode toward a door in the warehouse, and opening it, saw his brother tied to a chair, with a man in a mask playing with a gun in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hesitating only a second, Rick pulled his weapon, then waiting until he saw the lone gunman put his arm down for a moment, ran forward.

"Freeze, jerk, or you'll be the one traveling." He yelled.

Startled, the man whirled, then Rick jumped him, knocking the gun out of his hand and sending him crashing to the floor. Before A.J.'s captor could retaliate, another voice was heard.

"Don't move a muscle, don't even breath."

Ron was on the other side of the room, and Rick smirked at his friend. "Good timing, Ron." The chief merely grinned, dragging Thomas's henchman out of the warehouse.

"Yeah, great timing." A.J. finally spoke, then Rick got a good look at his face and swore.

His little brother's right eye was blackened, and he had a cut and bruised lip. Immediately he untied A.J., then gave him a hug.

"We'll take you to the hospital then Ron and I will go to the hearing….." at that A.J. interrupted him, his face going white.

"Rick, they've gone after Mom, we've got to stop them."

"Who's going to, what did you hear, A.J.?" Rick saw the pain in A.J.'s eyes, and Ron came forward to listen.

"Thomas and this other guy woke me up, trying to get me to call Mom and tell her not to testify. When I wouldn't, Thomas slugged me and said he'd silence Mom one way or the other."

"Damn…" Rick swore, then helped his brother up. A.J. managed a smile. "I'm all right, Rick. I want this guy to pay, he was so vicious to Mom. Is she okay?"

"She's fine now, but we've got to get to the courthouse. Ron, can your men take care of .." he waved his hand at A.J.'s assailant, "This."

"Taken care of." Ron nodded, then ordered his men in. Robbie followed them in and took charge of his uncle. A.J. shook his head. "Robbie, I'm okay. Rick, I want to go with you…."

"No argument, little brother. Robbie's going to take you to the hospital, as soon as we take care of Thomas we'll be there." Rick explained.

A.J. winced as Robbie helped him out of the building, then turning toward the others, quietly said, "Rick, whatever you do, don't let them get away."

"I will, A.J." Rick assured him, then gratefully watched his son help him into Rick's truck. Climbing into Ron's police cruiser, they peeled out of the lot.

As they drove, Rick turned on his transmitter, and was relieved to hear Laurie's voice.

"Rick? Where are you?"

"On my way, sweetheart. We found A.J., he's okay, just a little banged up. Tell Mom he's on his way to the hospital, but he'll be all right." He was glad to have a little good news for once.

"Oh, thank God. Thank you, Rick. Let me tell Mom, we'll see you in a few minutes." There was a pause, then his wife dropped her voice. "Did you find Thomas and that detective?"

"No, Laurie. I want you and Mom to stay together at all times. Have they called her for her testimony yet?" Rick was aware that Ron was listening intently.

"We're going in now, but Oscar just got here, darling. It's going to be okay." She paused for a moment, then whispered. "I love you, Rick."

"I love you, too, Angel." Rick smiled as he pictured her face. Just a few more minutes and this nightmare should be over..

As the caravan of police cars reached the courthouse, Ron pulled into the secured entrance and Rick got out.

"If you see them, don't try to take Thomas and Braun by yourself, Rick. Just keep him out of the courtroom. The hearings in number 4." The chief warned him, and he started to get angry.

"Ron, if I see either of them…." Rick took a deep breath as he saw the concern in his friend's eyes. "All right, I promise not to take them out, I'll let you handle it."

"Thanks, Rick." The Chief gave him a rueful smile as he pulled away.

As Rick made his way up the back stairs, he had a cold feeling in his stomach, like something was off. As he reached the hearing room floor, he noticed the door that led to the roof was ajar, and he knew security had been breached.

Pulling out his transmitter, Rick exited the stairs, then jogged toward the courtrooms.

"Rick! Gabe Thomas just came into the courtroom! ." Laurie's voice suddenly came over the speaker in his watch, and Rick wasted no time.

"Ron, Thomas just came into the courtroom, do you see Braun anywhere?"

"Negative, Rick. I'm ordering a lockdown, now."

"Wait until I get there…." Rick saw Oscar at the door of Hearing Room # 4, and ran to him. Just then he heard shouting inside.

"Put the weapon down, now!" Laurie's voice sounded.

Immediately Oscar yanked open the door, then dove to the floor as shots went off.

Rick jumped over him, "Stay down, Dad", he ordered, managing to avoid being hit, then saw Judge Lopez taking cover behind his bench. To the side were two men, one clutching his shoulder, his gun falling out of his hand.

The other was the hulking ex-wrestler, waving a semi-automatic in his hand.

"Down, Mom!" Rick heard Laurie yell, and he saw her fling herself over his mother. Instantly Oscar was next to him, and they both fired at the murderer. Rick then threw himself behind the defense table as shots went off in all directions.

"Throw your guns down or you're dead!" Ron's yell sounded behind him, then the clatter of metal hitting the floor let him know Thomas had obeyed. Standing up, he found himself looking at a bloody sight.

Before him lay Thomas, and the missing Detective Braun, bleeding from several gunshots. Immediately Ron went past him and picked up the guns from the floor. Rick turned away from them, anger burning in his stomach, then saw Laurie on top of his mother, protectively covering her.

"Mom, Laurie!" he yelled, then ran to them. Both women looked up and instantly he put his arms around them and hugged his wife and mother tightly.

"Rick, it's all right, son. I'm fine, Laurie pushed me out of the way." Cecilia gasped, as Oscar helped her to her feet. Laurie winced as she got up off the floor, clinging to Rick's arm.

"Darling, how did you get here on time? I was afraid they'd hurt you if you burst in sooner!"

Rick managed a smile. "I heard you call, sweetheart. You did a good job……wait …" he suddenly saw blood on the floor. "Laurie?"

At once she started to collapse against him, then Rick saw a trickle of blood on Laurie's pant leg.

"Darlin', don't move…." He lowered her back onto the floor as Oscar turned around.

"Damn….where was she hit, Rick?" he cursed, then yelled at Ron to radio for the paramedics. Laurie told them faintly, "In the leg, Dad. I…didn't even feel it…"

Suddenly her eyes closed and she was a dead weight in Rick's arms. Cecilia gave a loud gasp. "No!"

"Laurie!" Rick cried, then cradled her as Oscar grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and put pressure on the wound. "Here, Cecilia. Hold this as tight as you can." He jerked his head at the older woman, who wiped her eyes then did as he asked.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes, stay with me, please …." Rick begged, then saw his wife's eyes flutter open. "It hurts, darling….make it stop, please." She whimpered.

Just then sound of a gurney let them know the paramedics were there, and frantically he put his arms under her legs, then lifted her up as carefully as possible, wincing at the gasp of pain Laurie made .

"I'm sorry, Angel, please hold on…" Rick leaned over and kissed her then lowered her onto the stretcher. At once she reached her hand up and stroked his face.

"I will, I promise, Rick. I'll be all right…..just don't leave me." She sniffed, then managed a smile as he kissed the palm of her hand, then wove his fingers through hers. Hoarsely he said "just try to make me, darlin'."

At that the paramedic who was working on her leg looked up. "Mister, I can't give her anything for the pain until we get to the hospital, so if you can keep your wife calm…"

"I can do that, can't I, sweetheart?" he managed, then got a faint smile in return.

"Of course, love. As long as you don't let go." Rick tightened his grip on her hand in response. Oscar wiped her eyes with his handkerchief, then promised, "Baby, I'm going to make sure these creeps are put in maximum security. I'll see you at the hospital."

Laurie nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Once the bleeding was stopped, the paramedics hurriedly got Laurie ready then wheeled her out of the courtroom, Rick and Cecilia walking alongside.

""Mom….where's Mom?" Laurie asked suddenly, then Cecilia took her other hand as the emergency workers moved quickly down the hall. "I'm here, honey. We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes."

"Oh…thank God. I was afraid..that Thomas shot you…." Laurie squeezed her hand, as Cecilia replied tearfully, "No, you saved me, Laurie."

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you…." Laurie said as they lifted her into the ambulance. Ron stuck his head in as the attendants were starting to close the door. "Is Laurie all right?"

"She will be, Ron, just make sure those monsters get put far away from us." Rick growled then climbed in. As he sat down, he felt a kiss on his hand. "My knight in shining armor." Laurie whispered, gazing up at him.

"My Valkrie.". Rick put an arm around her shoulders as Ron leaned in and gave her a hug. "We'll be right behind you." He added then steered their mother to his car.

It seemed like hours before they got to the hospital, but a trauma team was waiting and Laurie was whisked into the emergency unit immediately. Rick started pacing, only stopping long enough to hug his mother when she arrived.

"She'll be all right, Rick. Just sit down, Dr. Allen will look after her."

Just then Rudy Wells arrived, and after greeting his friends, went immediately to confer with the chief of staff.

"Rick, what happened? Where's Laurie?"

The older Simon turned, then was relieved to see A.J. being wheeled into the visitor's center by his wife.

"A.J., Linda, how is he?"

"He's just got a minor concussion, nothing's broken, thankfully." His sister-in-law replied, then A.J. scowled at both of them between hugs.

"I can still talk for myself, you two. Where's Laurie?"

Calmly Rick filled them in on the shooting, only pausing to hand Linda a handkerchief.

"My poor sis, God, I hope those two get it!" A.J. raged. Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"You and me both, little brother. As it is, Laurie took Braun out." Seeing his brother still upset, he added, " She'll be all right.", at the same time hoping he wasn't jinxing her recovery.

As if on cue, both Dr. Allen and Rudy chose that moment to come out of the trauma unit.

"Rick?"

Trying not to run, Rick rushed to meet the two doctors halfway. "How's Laurie, is she okay?"

"Calm down, Rick." Dr. Allen replied, Rick subsided as Rudy continued.

"We had to repair the artery in her left leg, son, but thanks to your mom and Oscar, Laurie didn't lose much blood and her leg should regain most of its normal function. She's going to be off her feet for at least 3 weeks, and another month before she can go riding."

Rick let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Rudy, Allen. Can I see her now?"

The chief of staff smiled. "Please, she won't settle down without you. We'd like to keep her overnight, Rick. Just to make sure there's no infection."

"That's fine, Allen I can handle that." Rick said over his shoulder, then went to the trauma room.

As he started to go in, Rick caught sight of Abby Johnson, and gave her a thumbs up.

Watching his friend walk away, the Chief of Detectives shook his head. "It's a miracle we even got there on time." he said to himself, then chuckled as Abby overheard him.

"A miracle….nah, sorry, honey. Just a man that doesn't give up. But, Ron, one thing you can say, don't ever count any of the Simons out." .She laughed.


	7. Epilogue

"Rudy?"

Rick knocked on his friend's door, and was relieved to hear the older man's "coming!"

As he opened the door, Rudy welcomed him in. "Rick, hi. I'm glad you're here."

As he followed Rudy into his small office, Rick steeled himself for the conversation he was about to have. As private as he and Laurie were, he needed to talk about some very …well, personal things.

As if anticipating what Rick had to say, Rudy waved Rick to one visitor chair, then sat in the other.

"How's Cecilia doing?"

"Better, Rudy, much better. I'm glad you suggested she go over to the Senior group at the Center. I mean, A.J. and I talked things out with her, and so did Laurie and Linda and Abby, but, she's been feeling so scared…." Rick's voice trailed off.

"It's only normal for her, son. She went through a terrible experience, then having to leave A.J. as a hostage to her actions…then nearly being shot, no wonder. "

Rudy paused a moment, then added, "You forget, Rick. Your mother is older now, she's not as likely to bounce back as easily when something traumatic happens. You'll need to be more patient with her, and with yourself. It's an adjustment to see your parent as a crime victim."

The breath Rick had been holding slowly eased out. "God, Rudy…you don't know what it means to, well, " he looked down for a moment, then managed a smile.

"I do, son. Only because I've been with your family so many years, now." An echoing grin crossed the doctor's face.

"Now, Rick. About Laurie….."

"Rudy, she's been so good, but she's still having problems walking. I don't mind helping her get around and taking her places. But, Laurie's not happy needing help.." Rick admitted, "Plus, I don't know how to say this, but…"

"Does Laurie have any pain or severe stiffness when she sits or turns over?" Rudy asked, a suspicion forming in his mind.

"No pain, just stiff, but it's like she's afraid or something. She refused to get up this morning, she says she's tired." Rick explained, then looked puzzled when he saw Rudy shake his head.

"Son, I know you can read Missy like a book, but there is one thing that neither of you have ever discussed. You're pushing sixty, and Laurie's not that far behind you. Even though neither of you act like it, you both don't bounce back as quickly as you used to. I think she's feeling old and like a burden, Rick."

"Oh, geeze, no….." Rick groaned, then turned red as the older man added, "I'm afraid I may have spooked her when I told her she would have to be careful when you two um,have sex. I should have told her just to take it slow the first week or so."

"Rudy, I knew I should have spoken to you the first day we were home, I had no idea." He exclaimed, embarrassed. He brightened as Rudy told him, "the minute you get home, fix her a nice lunch, then make an excuse for her to get up by herself and come to you. Once she sees she can do it, and that you're there for her, I think she'll get better."

"Thanks, Rudy. You're a lifesaver." Rick was relieved by his friend's words. Standing up, he found himself having to wipe his eyes, then saw Rudy having to do the same.

"Now you've got me getting emotional, son. Go on, I expect to see a "Do Not Disturb" sign on that back door of yours tonight."

As he left the clinic, Rick got an idea of how to reassure his wife, and immediately headed to their favorite eatery.

An hour later, Rick was rounding the curve at Rocky Point and "called" ahead to Laurie.

"_Sweetheart_?"

At first he didn't "hear" anything, and he was worried. "_Laurie, darlin'_?"

"_Rick? Where are you_?"

"_Coming around the bend, sweetheart. I'm almost home_."

Rick picked up speed and nearly left tread marks as he peeled into their driveway. As he opened the front door, he hoped that Laurie had gotten up and would already be in the living room, but he walked into an empty room.

"My poor angel." Rick groaned inwardly, then called, "Laurie?"

A quiet voice came from their room. "Rick, I'm in here."

Taking their lunch into the kitchen, Rick pondered how he would get Laurie to make her way out of bed.

He saved himself the thought as he walked into the coffee table. Letting out a yell, he lost his balance and hit the floor with a thud.

"Rick?"

After the first shock at finding himself on the floor, he realized he might need some help.

"Rick, what happened?" Laurie's voice had an edge of worry. Rick managed to sit up, then called back, "Laurie, can you come here?"

A moment passed, then Rick saw his wife slowly limp into the room, then make her way to sit on the sofa facing him. "Darling, are you hurt? Can you move?"

Rick pretended to wince bravely. "I think I'm okay, Angel. Give me your hand, I'll see if I can get up."

At once Laurie held out her hand, then a look of surprise crossed her face as Rick grasped it, then propelled himself on to the sofa next to her.

Before she could react he put his arms around her. "My sweetheart, I knew you could do it."

As she looked at him in confusion, Rick kissed her tenderly. "You're always there for me, Laurie. You make me feel young again. I know I'm too old to keep up with you…but.."

"Oh no, Rick, no. You're not old, you're the youngest grandfather I know." Laurie interrupted him, then kissed him back.

"And you're my Peter Pan, darlin'. Never forget that. As long as we're together, and take care of each other…" Rick nuzzled her neck and worked his way up to his wife's lips. "We'll never be old. And if I ever hear you think of yourself as a burden…" Rick punctuated his words with a passionate kiss.

"Darling,." Laurie's eyes were full of love and unshed tears. "I promise." She choked, covering his face with kisses. "I'll get up now, let me make myself pretty for you."

"Let me escort my lady back to our room." Rick bowed, then walked her laughing down the hall. After helping her dress, he took her arm and led her into their kitchen.

"Love, where did this come from?" Laurie gazed in astonishment at a plate of foil-covered burgers and fries on their kitchen table, surrounded by two Root Beer floats.

"From your favorite place, my princess. I want to celebrate you and I and…." He was interrupted by her lips on his, and her arms around his neck.

"And, how very much I love you." She finished, finally catching her breath.

"And how very much I love you." Rick repeated, sitting down and pulling Laurie into his embrace.

Later that night a tired Rudy Wells drove into the driveway, then past the house toward the creek side cabin.

"Well, old friend, you were right." Oscar Goldman grinned from the passenger seat, pointing at the back door of the ranch house.

Both men smiled as the moonlight glinted off a hastily printed sign.

"Do Not Disturb, Honeymoon in Progress."

Fin


End file.
